


Stone Cold Revenge

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She seduces the boy on a Hogsmeade visit and really, there is no reason to feel guilty even if it is based on revenge. Besides, he seems to be enjoying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Another humpathon ficlet. Prompt was Hugo/Lavender. Revenge against Hermione for taking Ron.

The boy is all shy smiles and blushing cheeks and it almost makes Lavender feel bad about what she is doing and why. He is all rough fumbling teenage hands and throaty moans when she leans in and sucks on his neck. Every touch seems to make him tremble and Lavender can’t ever remember being like that as a teenager. Maybe it was because by the time she realised that she wanted sex, everything was falling apart and every emotion she felt was coated over and numbed by desperation. She gave up everything too fast trying to have something to hold on to and when it was all over she was left with nothing but a scar running down her face. The boy doesn’t seem to mind, and makes Lavender think for a moment because often men’s eyes flicker from her temple to her cheek. She comforts herself in the fact that she has seduced him at a Hogsmeade visit and it is not like he is drunk and hardly able to stand. He knows exactly what he is doing, or thereabouts and more importantly he is of age. Hugo Weasley doesn’t seem to care that he is about to shag a witch nearly as old as his mother so why should she care that he could be her son?

As she slips her hands down the back of his trousers he gains confidence and his fingers find the hem of her skirt, pulling it up slowly as he drags the pads of his fingers up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. It makes her giggle and he grins stupidly, pleased with himself, which only makes Lavender laugh more. Slipping her hand around, she cups his balls and grins wickedly when he moans into her neck. Whispering instructions, she allows herself to be spun around and pushed roughly against the wall of the Three Broomsticks, as Hugo quickly pulls her knickers off and discards them. He seems unsure, but Lavender urges him on, grabbing his cock and placing the wet tip while kissing him soundly. Hugo slips in quickly, pressing Lavender hard against the wall and making her muffle a gasp that is of more pain than pleasure. He doesn’t last long, only a few quick thrusts before he’s shuddering into her shoulder and almost dropping her back to the floor. Lavender feels euphoric, like she has achieved what she wanted and more, the old ghost of Ron Weasley being taken from her finally being put to bed with the ultimate dig at his wife. Inexperienced maybe but she would never have guessed the boy a virgin. Still, she feels no real guilt because it wasn’t like Hugo didn’t want her and hasn’t enjoyed himself. 

Brushing herself down, she picks up her discarded underwear and tucks it into a still stunned Hugo’s back pocket before kissing his cheek and sauntering back towards the street. Revenge does taste as good as they say, years later when it is stone cold.


End file.
